Amándola
by chicaalterego
Summary: Cuando se trata de amor, la oportunidad se da solo una vez; pero el dejo que se escapara de sus manos. Éll pudo haberla hecho suya si se hubiera confesado en el momento correcto, pero este pasó y es ahora demasiado tarde.


**Aclaración**: ½ Prince no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo único: Amándola

El sol, que se colaba a través de las cortinas, brillaba cálidamente en lo alto del cielo, y su calor me envolvía suavemente. Sentí una sonrisa formándose en mis labios al sentir un suave movimiento en las sábanas que me envolvían.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y giré para verla; a mi lado estaba ella, mi amada, mi bella durmiente, mi sol.

Me levanté de a cama cuidadosamente, sin hacer ningún ruido; y con una sonrisa adornando mis labios me encamine hacia la cocina, donde amorosamente le prepararía un desayuno con todo mi amor. No cabía duda que la comida que le preparaba laboriosamente traería una vez más un brillo de alegría a sus ojos, y causaría en sus pálidos labios la más dulce de las sonrisas.

Nunca ha habido en este mundo nada tan brillante que su sonrisa; esa que atraía las miradas como los rayos del sol a los girasoles.

Arreglé la comida con la misma delicadeza que un pintor pintaría su lienzo, sabiendo con certeza que ni la más diestra mano podría crear un tributo digno de su belleza; entonces me encamine nuevamente a su lado, y crucé las puertas que en donde se encontraba mi ángel. Y allí estaba ella, reposando como un ángel en un mar de blanco; y sus cabellos, que usualmente se encontraban recogidos, estaban ahora esparcidos gentilmente, con una gracia divina.

Mis pies se detuvieron por completo en el mismo instante que un arrebato de amor me hacía perder el aliento. Cada día con ella a mi lado había sido increíblemente perfecto. Durante los ocho años desde que mi corazón fue conquistado, nunca hubo un momento en que dejara de amarla. Mis sentimientos por ella crecieron día a día, y la amarga soledad, que sentí cuando no era mía, no fue suficiente para hacerme renunciar la batalla. Ahora estos sentimientos: el nerviosismo, la tristeza, la angustia del pasado, permanecían en mí como un recuerdo querido, que me permite valorarla todavía más.

Caminé el estrecho espacio que me faltaba por recorrer hacia ella, y respire profundamente; sintiendo como el aire se encontraba impregnado por su intoxicante aroma.

Me incliné hacia mi esposa y deje mis labios reposar sobre su frente por un instante breve. Deje que la distancia entre nosotros creciera más que unos pocos centímetros cuando sentí que se retorcía ligeramente. No pude evitar llamar su nombre cuando sus hermosos ojos negros se abrieron lentamente, y me dirigió una mirada afectuosa; tan afectuosa que deseaba detener el mismo poder para detener el tiempo, que ella tenía sobre mi corazón.

Bostezó suavemente tras su pequeñas manos y me deseó los buenos días. El sueño lentamente fue esfumándose de sus ojos; pronto pude sentir sus suaves dedos deslizarse por mi cabello, y un segundo más tarde sentí como ellos se paseaban por mi cuello y luego a mis hombros.

La distancia entre nosotros fue pronto borrada cuando nuestros labios se rozaron, y una vez más sentí el impulso de hacerla mía. Con sumo cuidado deje la bandeja sobre la cómoda, y volví con prisa a reclamar otro beso. Pronto un hermoso color rosa adornaba sus rostro, desde sus mejillas hasta la punta de sus orejas.

Me incline hacia ella una vez más y susurre a su oído un sincero "Te amo". My cuerpo ahora estaba ardiendo en deseo, y mis latidos frenéticos estaban fuera de control. Reuní todo mi valor para aventurarme a mordisquear los lóbulos de sus sonrosadas orejas, y sentí como el calor se subía a mi rostro cuando su voz se torno en una risita.

Qué hubiera dado por hacerla mía en cuerpo y alma. Pero cual sirena de cuentos se convirtió en espuma.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

La había perdido.

Solo cuando la cruel realidad se abalanzo sobre mí, pude darme cuenta que era un sueño.

Ya era demasiado tarde. La había perdido hace ya tanto tiempo. La desolación estrujó mi alma y sentí como si alguien estuviera tratando de arrancarme el corazón del pecho. Un gemido desesperado escapo de mis temblorosos labios, al mismo tiempo que mu cuerpo se estremecía, y un torrente de lágrimas se formó en mis mejillas, recorriéndolas hasta quemar mi piel.

Imágenes de fantasías imposibles seguían repitiéndose detrás de mis párpados; y el deseo frustrado se ahondaba a tal punto que amenazaba con hacerme perder la cordura. Un instante de su luz me fue ofrecido, solo para recordarme que estaba destinado a vivir en las tinieblas.

La había perdido una vez más: a ella, a mi sol, a mi amor eterno, y con ella a la felicidad.

~El Fin~

* * *

**Notas del auto**r: Había estado leyendo muchas historias sobre el amor entre Xiao Lan y Gui, y, a pesar de que realmente me gusta esa pareja, sentía que nadie le estaba dando importancia a 'Zhuo-gege'. Claro está que esto me llevó a escribir la primera versión de esta historia –que está en ingles. Ahora he decidido empezar a re-escribir mis historias una por una a mi idioma natal, y así aumentar el número de escritos en este.

Espero que hayan disfrutado mi obra. No se olviden de darme un 'Review' y decirme si están interesados en que continúe este proceso de traducción con mis otras historias.


End file.
